The dark corner
by kat446581
Summary: Yami cheats on yugi with Mai and she cheats on Yami with Tristian and Yami hopes that Yugi isn't too mad so he can have yugi back but unknown to them a person is waiting to get Yami for herself this story is a t rated but it might get into the m rated ones. Mixtured of romance and a fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

The dark corner i dont own yugioh

Yugi was turning the corner to his and yamis fav. bakery , after collage yami and yugi got togather as a couple and yami asked yugi to move in with him but yugi said yes after, nine pain full hours of begging. Yugi didn't know why but he knew he should just think of happy times between him and yami. Just then as he walked in Yami was kissing Mai his old high shcool crush just then yugi had wrote a note and left it in Yamis House and as he was about to leave he noticed Mais boxes in Yamis house. Yugi then ran from newyork city to domino with all his family and freinds everyone just looked at yugi untill he told the storie of yami cheating on yugi with Mai .

10 years later everyone was helping yugi with the boxes of trash from the store the least most fav. people walked up Anzu and Tea. They both wanted Yugi and Jou even though Jou is taken. They grabbed a bag and helpped only to flirt with Yugi and Jou after wards which they both dismist them untill they left . Jou and Yugi was living in the game shop after Yugis grandpa died. But Jou aften stayed with his boy freind Seto he stayed with Yugi that night Yugi tryed to coment suicied agian the 15th time that month whitch was unusal usally it would be 2 times a month but he stoped for 5 years only to start agian after 2 years. Yami Jou thought what have you done, what have you done.

Yami a girl said that same night I am breaking up with you for Tristian. Mai Tristian said come on lets go no yami said I'll leave and with that he left roming the streets of new york then at two in the morning he caught a plane to Domino,Japan. Yugi Yami thought please don't be that mad. That next morning Yami a woke to a soft female voice saying sir please get up he awoke with a start the woman said her name was vivian and to call her if he needed that Yami left with a feeling he was going to see her agian.

Kat : Hey guys I decided on what I want to write so any way I am still going to keep the poll up so i'll have a back up story.  
Yami kat : nice one hikari Kat: thanks what do you want Yami Kat: what. cant I just praze my hikari once and a while Kat: you ha you have got to be kidding Yugi: hey Kat woahhh a lot of teanch getting out of here ahhhhh hey guys dont go into the living room.  
yamis and other hikaris: why yugi: because uhh kat and her Yami the others : ohhh. wow she really hey weres the rest of us Kat : ahh cool your jets you'll be in their later . Its a chapter one ALL : ohhh Kat: sighs R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

The dark corner i dont own yugioh chapter 2 but i do own kesha

Yugi was waiting at the airport that morning to see if his freind Ryou and Bakura returned yet along with Seto ,Mark and Kesha. They returned to extream yelling from their little freind and tear staind eyes, and a person they didn't want to see Yami. Yugi Yami yelled and caught Yugi off garud for he never expexted to see Yami here in Domino let alone back in his life. Yugi yelled at Yami Yami yugi screamed why did you cheat on me then leave me then decide to come back in my life now Yami why Tell me Yami. Yami for once in his life was speachless Yugi was wanting an anwser so he told him about Mai and Tristian Yugi screamed so you think just because your girlfreind broke up with you I am suppose to blieve that you love me and want me back after all we've been think that I'll take you back it took me 9 years to get over you and finaly I am and you walz back in agian. Ohh no Yami if you could even repatch the wholes you've made it still would not be enough to repatch the wholes in my heart Yami I could not stand to live any more even the cops stoped helping me my freinds were the only ones .Their for me then it was also grampa but he died Yami I sended you letter after letter saying that grampa died you never replyed I started to think it was hopless and I stoped Yami I stoped beliving that you would come back and you didn't untill now Yami stoped everything including my own heart for 16 minutes they almost gave up I suvived. So anything else to say Yami anything huh.

Everyone was in shock that little cute as an angel had everything like that happed to him the people want Yami's head on a stake like they used too everything was suppose to be alright Yami Yugi muttered and ran away crying Yami who could not take the pressure walked away and out of yugis life for good now or so he thought. Mai who figured out that Yami went back too Yugi she instantly left Tristian and went after Yami. She arived at the airport to a angry mob awaiting for Yami and when they saw Mai they mobed her and two ran away to tell Yugi a boy called Mokuba Yugi yelled Yugi listen Mai shes here and she wants Yami and Yugi I know how much you'll hate this but you and yami half to get engaed thats only how to get Mai away from you okay Yugi. Okay Yugi said so how are we going to do this. -  
Yami kat: Kat ! you are pure evil ahhhhhhhhh why did you stoped there Kat: I was tired i was up at 2:00 yesterday and now I didn't go to sleep last night practicaly its morning its 1:29 am. Wired right I am still up and not tired Yami Kat : I thought you said you were tired Kat I was but you yelling woke everyone up everyone on set: Yepppppppp kat : see R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

The dark corner Chapter #3 Yugi,Ryou,Jou,Malik will you marry me?

Yami was walking through a patch of people in the park were him and Yugi used to play when they were kids although they stopped after 7th grade he sat on a swing set. Yugi I am so sorry for everything that i've done to you please gods let somthing happen just then he heared Yugi's voice oh ra I am going insane Yami there you are hello yugi said wait he is here okay Yami thought what is it Yugi. Uhhh Yami Mais back she wants to get you back and kill the rest of us off soooo the only way is to be engaged. unkown to them Mokuba was in the bushes laughing he fell for it even though she is here. Be carefull guys he snaked off to the others who were now laughing their asses off So Yami what I mean how do - Yugi was cut of by Yami runing away so he just sat there for a few minutes swinging and Yami came back now he was confused, then Yami went to on one knee and said Yugi will you marry me? he said holding out a black box with an anthysist ring infront of the whole park and secrely news paper artes.

The guys were waiting to see what will happen next for Yami and Yugi were suppose to come back hours ago but neather had came back and its night fall. They were scared that Yami got dumped on the swings or Yugi couldn't handle it and ran off ohhh my ra really guys, at least come back in one peice Ryou said then Bakura said when we leave I have somthing to tell you okay more like ask. Okay Bakura Ryou said, Jou Seto said he could not wait any longer Hmp - what Seto said What is it Seto Jou said can't we do this some place more privte like the balcony Seto said okay Jou said skeptical Jou we've been dating for awhile now- Seto was cut off by his puppy jumping into his arms noooooo Seto don't leave me please pretty please. Seto gets down on one knee and he grabs Jou's head and pulls it up to were they are eye level. Stand up Seto ordered Jou complied so why are we like this Seto fishes out for something in the back of his jeans and it is a little black box Jou will you marry me?

everyone was waiting to see what they were talking about if they were breaking up or somthing Mokie left I saw him down stairs Mark said as he came in Malik who was really quite piercked up and looked away Malik can we talk Mark said yep Malik said Mark gets on one knee infront of everyone and poppeded the question Malik will you marry me? Back to Jou and Seto so what is gonna be puppy? Yessssss Jou said jumping on Seto I will I will Iwill Iwill Jou said okay puppy calm down Seto said and they walked out to Mark asking the question and Malik' s anwser. Back to Yugi and Yami, Yugi was stunded everyone in the park was now surounding us Yugi Yami said Yugi jupped up and tackled Yami and screamed YESSSSSSSSS everyone claped and some went whoooooooooh Yugi had Yami in a death hold Yami could not breath Opps sorry Yami uhh are you okayYugi said as they left the park Yeah why wouldn't I be oh no reason just about you know Mai. Back to Malik and Mark, Malik was stunded everyone gasped and then Malik jupped up and threw the box into his jeans and practicaly draged Mark into the next room. Well that went good Ryou said and everyone gasped as Ryou turned around and Barkura was on one knee and Popping the big and Yami walked in right at that moment well well well tombrobber you finally poped the question hahahaha ouch Yami said Yugi what was that for, Yami don't you do thatYugi said hahahaha pharoh is on a short leash huh ouch Bakura said Ryou! Bakura first Yess and secound you heared Yugi but you will get worse you got it. Yess Ryou Bakura said.

-kat: haha look whos on a leash now huh Bakura

Bakura : I'll kill You kat

Yami kat: (gets in between them ) ohh no Bakura not my hikari Your not

kat: well back to the story (still glareing at Bakura)

-So after Jous and Setos wedding ,Mai decided to show herself in the wedding but man wasn't she mad when Yugi and Yami anonced that they were getting marryed Hahahaha.

-Kat: sorry guys gonna half to cut off early because I want to save wedding details for the next chapter and I know I am putting chapters out so fast is because my sister is going to have the computer for a couple of weeks and shcool is starting soon and I really need to get my own computer.

Yami Kat: Yeah I know You really need Your own computer you never know she might have it for a month or two thats Kat's sister for ya soo bye

kat: I don't own yugioh my Yami here can't stop speaking R&R bye bye

Yami: Yugi, me (Yamis got wide eyes ) are getting marryed ahahahaha

Yugi: Yami shut up come on (kisses Yami on the cheek ) do I remind you were dating.

Kat: anyways R&R bye


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark corner Chapter4:The Plan's I don't own Yugioh

Seto. Jou called we need to get plans for the wedding. Seto just walked in to that little puppy of his. Just then the door bell sounded, and Seto growled who could this be. Jou rolled his eyes and went to the door,opened it to see he whole gang with papers,bows, and matiral.

What the hell Jou screamed, Yugi laughed Yami smirked. Seto finaly came to the door, Jou was running around the yard about 50 times. Seto Jou said, Jou. Seto warned next thing you know Seto had 9 peices of ice shoved down his pants from the frezer byYami.-  
Kat: hahahaha. Yami hurt Seto in this chapter and I'll kill you off. Yami Kat: Kat you are writting this.  
Kat: oh yea.(everyone is in the corner from Kat's out burst)-  
Jou. Yami said were are you going, Jou blushed to help Seto he said, everyone of the yamis laughed only to have their hikaris to jerk a not in their heads Seto! Jou shouted Puppy !help please Seto said god Seto I thought I'd never see you on one knee agian Jou joked.

Finaly it was time for Seto's and Jou's wedding. They had a black and white theamed wedding. Black tables, an black carpet leading up to the alter. Black and white terra cake with Joey and Seto on top in figuran'es.

Finaly it was time for the ceramony,Mokuba carryed the rings in and Jou grabed one and Seto the other. Now Jou do you take Seto kiba as your lawfully weded husband I do Jou said , and Seto do you take Jou as your lawfully weded husband I do. Well now you can kiss the brid-err groom. After they kissed now any objection's Yes Tea,Anzu,Mai voiced up oh no everyone thought Seto ordered them to be taken out.-  
Kat: manager Seto, Jou girls would kill to be in your shoes actuely the other way around. just joking R&R-  



	5. Chapter 5

The dark corner Chapter 5 : Anzu,Tea,and Mai's revenge Kat: hey guys welcome back to the 5th chapter of the dark corner. Yami Kat: My hikari don't own Yugioh. Kat:Thanks on to the storie.

Yami. Yugi said we have to plan. Yugi I don't wanna Yami Relpyed. Oh come on Yami. Yugi gave his famous puppy dog eyes. Yugi- Yami was cut of by the door bell ringing, saved by the bell Yami thought. At the door was two twins and Mai Yugi. Yami shouted You better get out here.

Yugi heared Yami and so he raced down the stairs to the shop. Yugi stoped when he saw Anzu, Tea, and Mai Go! Yugi shouted away now Anz. No! Anzu said I want Yugi-poo. Anzu how many times do I have to tell you, ' .you and plus I am engaged Yugi said.

To whom Anzu said, Yugi looked to Yami will you tell them. Sure aboui I am Yugi's husband Yami one but you guys know Yugi added. Yami smiled Anzu,Tea,and Mai's exression's. Yugi laughed Yami stop that face you make always make me laugh. Yugi. Yami said suductively your laugh gets me turned on, and you know what happens then. Ahhh Yugi fake screamed Yami. Yugi started to blush at what Yami was whispering in his ear.

Then 10 minutes after Anzu ,Tea, and Mai left with smirks on their faces, Yami and Yugi curled up on the couch and watched scream 2 Yugi that night would not to sleep unless Yami was with him. (ps. I don't own Scream2) So Yami slept by Yugi's side all night long.

Kat: Just a little fluff here and a little fluff there heeheee.  
Yami Kat: Wtf. Kat what the hell are you doing?  
Kat: oh hey Yami lol Yami Kat: she's finaly gone bonkers all charaters in the storie:{nods head} Yes she has Kat: heyyy { chases them with a chainsaw } hahahaha 


End file.
